


[Vid] Let Me Go

by sophinisba



Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [2]
Category: Brideshead Revisited (TV), Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids, Forgiveness, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A vid about Charles, Sebastian, and Julia
Relationships: Julia Flyte/Charles Ryder, Sebastian Flyte/Charles Ryder
Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635553
Kudos: 1
Collections: Festivids





	[Vid] Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a gift for Crowie at Festivids 2013. 
> 
> Music: [No Names](http://www.songlyrics.com/kate-rusby/no-names-lyrics/) by Kate Rusby.

Links:  
-[Download .avi from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rlbk8iibvrg3ujm/Let_Me_Go_signed.avi)  
-[Download subtitles from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r4k4xd9wsxuylps/Let_Me_Go_signed.srt)  
-[original Festivids Dreamwidth post](https://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/206261.html) and [my repost](https://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/408081.html) where I shamefully failed to answer comments because I thought my vid was so bad. /o\


End file.
